


Regret

by RyuichiSakuma



Series: What Were the Mugiwara Thinking? [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Boys Kissing, Canonical Character Death, I REGRET NOTHING, M/M, Regret, Sibling Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6197980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuichiSakuma/pseuds/RyuichiSakuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little self-hate before dying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regret

**Author's Note:**

> I found this post, and thought I'd like to write something short for it. So I did.  
> http://onepiece-ficathon.dreamwidth.org/1041.html
> 
> Unbeta-ed.

 

An empty cavity replacing flesh and bone, he thought back to that day.

His one lost action.

 

 

_'So sweet you are, so innocent_

 

_So trusting._

 

_Who am I to take away that trust?_

 

_Who am I but the son of a demon?_

 

_If I had kissed him, who knows where we'd be now._

 

_Even if it was only once and I was pushed away like an unwanted hug._

 

_It would have made my life...different._

 

_I wouldn't._

 

_I didn't._

 

_Instead I showed that I loved him in other ways._

 

_I protected him. Taught him. Made him strong._

 

_Made him able to take care of himself._

 

_I wouldn't want him like this._

 

_Dying._

 

_Chained._

 

_He needs to be free. Unfettered. Able to be who he truly is._

 

_Luffy._

 

_You are my only regret.'_

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was:  
>  _Ace's lips are inches away, he falters, pulling back from the sleeping face that belongs to his innocent little brother. One-sided romance. Ace thinking at his death about the time he almost kissed Luffy._
> 
> I know he's not a Mugiwara. 
> 
> I still miss him.


End file.
